This invention relates new and useful improvements in apparatus for taking and projecting motion pictures particularly means for projecting motion pictures with modern movie cameras that use standard films supplied in cartridges, cassettes, magazines and the like, for example, Kodak super eight cartridge films.
The advantages of an apparatus capable of both taking and projecting motion pictures have long been recognized in the art. The prior art concepts of such camera-projector devices involve specially constructed or modified cameras provided with film transport and illumination means for projecting through the camera optics or separate projection optics, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,684; 2,883,904; and 1,624,103. Such devices are mechanically complex and consequently expensive to manufacture and maintain. Another disadvantage of many prior art motion picture camera-projectors is the increased bulk and weight resulting from all or part of the projection means being permanently attached to the camera means.